


The First

by pterawaters, vkdemon



Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Klaineversary doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as part of an RPG, wherein [](http://vkdemon.livejournal.com/profile)[**vkdemon**](http://vkdemon.livejournal.com/) wrote Kurt and [](http://pterawaters.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pterawaters.livejournal.com/)**pterawaters** wrote Blaine. Bolded, struckthrough text was written but never sent.

**From:** Blaine  
 **To:** Kurt  
 ** ~~Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!~~** Happy almost-anniversary sweetheart!!! My parents are absolutely not budging on letting me out of this family thing we have on Friday. We can celebrate all day on Saturday instead, right?

 **From:** Kurt  
 **To:** Blaine  
What? Blaine it's our one year. **~~Possibly our only year.~~** This is incredibly important to me. **~~to us I thought! This means you weren't planning anything were you?~~**

 **From:** Blaine  
 **To:** Kurt  
I understand that, honey, but this family thing has been set in stone practically forever. If I could get out of it, I would. I've got a great day planned for us on Saturday!

 **From:** Kurt  
 **To:** Blaine  
And you can't at least come over after?

**~~Why don't I believe you have anything planned? What about my plans Blaine. Can't you think for a moment that I might have been planning something romantic like arranging so that we could have a nice night while my father was gone to bowling and Carole worked night at the hospital and I have a quiche and artichoke recipe to die for that will take almost 4 hours of prep!~~ **

**From:** Blaine  
 **To:** Kurt  
I'm sorry! We won't be back until morning. You know I have to go to these every month.

Look, I don't want to have this discussion like this. Can I come over tonight?

 **From:** Kurt  
 **To:** Blaine  
fine

~~**~~

Blaine didn't know what he was going to do, he just knew that this was an argument better had in person. Kurt wanted to be together on their anniversary, and Blaine wanted that too. The problem was that their anniversary fell on the night of his father's big fundraiser - the only night of the year when Blaine had no choice but to be there, acting like the perfect son.

Sighing, Blaine parked his car on the street and sent a text to Kurt telling him he was outside. It was a little late to ring the doorbell and Blaine really didn't want to have to hold himself presentable and polite in front of Kurt's annoyed family members.

 _Shit_ , he thought, letting his head fall forward against the steering wheel. _What am I going to do_?

Kurt looked at the message from Blaine and then at himself in the mirror. He looked a mess, his eyes puffy from crying, his cheeks splotched with color. He dabbed a bit of concealer onto his face and gently applied it to at least look semi-presentable. He slid out of his house and across to his waiting boyfriend, who was standing next to the hood of his car.

"Hey."

Blaine could tell that Kurt had been crying and tried to cover it up. He'd seen Kurt look like this before, he just never thought he'd be the cause of it. The thought made his throat swell up and tears gather at the edges of his eyes as well.

"Um, hi," Blaine nodded, wiping one of his eyes quickly. "I ... I'm sorry, Kurt. You know how much I value our relationship and I really want to spend Friday with you. But I _can't_ and it sucks."

"Tell me right now what your plans for Saturday are. I don't care how much I'm going to be spoiling the surprise. Tell me." He didn't want to hear Blaine's excuses. This was an anniversary, the very first in what he had once hoped would be a very long relationship.

"Um," Blaine said, blindsided by the demand. "I, uh... I was gonna make reservations, you know, somewhere nice. And, you know, if the weather was nice, we could go for a drive. Maybe some mini-golf? If you want?"

"REALLY!" Pent up frustration exploded from Kurt. "You are going to.... You don't even have a plan at all do you Blaine? You were just going to throw your parent's money around for a good meal and then what? Wander around until you saw something that looked fun? Did you take any of my interests or wants into consideration for this plan?"

Kurt slapped his hand down hard enough to sting on the hood of the car. How could Blaine do this again? "You've been on thin ice since Valentines and you don't even seem to know it. I told you what Dave did. I told you over and over that it was so romantic and I was so let down because it wasn't you! Do you think I was actually cooing over David? NO! I wanted _you_ to be romantic and care enough to go out of _your_ way. I wanted _you_ to be the one sweeping me off my feet. I gave you plenty of notice to plan something. And I get this! A half-baked excuse for why you can't attend a FIRST in our relationship and you sputtering with no back-up plan!"

Blaine flinched when Kurt started yelling and his stomach just dropped and dropped until it hurt so bad he could either burst into tears or lash out. He did both. "Well, I'm _sorry_ I don't plan my life to the millisecond, Kurt! Doesn't intent count for anything with you? God! And how was I supposed to know you _weren't_ just cooing over that Neanderthal?" he cried. "I mean, he's your new best friend these days, isn't he? With his inappropriate love notes and his cry for attention? How am I supposed to know you want _that_ from me? I can't read your damn mind, Kurt! And why am I the one who always has to make the plans and sweep you off your feet? Would it be so much to ask for a little bit of that consideration in turn?"

"Ask me what I had planned for Friday then Blaine. Go ahead!" Kurt didn't wait for him to ask. "I planned a romantic dinner. I arranged so that we could have a nice night while my father was gone to bowling and Carole worked night at the hospital and I have a quiche and artichoke recipe to die for that will take almost 4 hours of prep! You had to throw that utterly out the window with no care. How am I supposed to know when your family's plans are if you don't tell me? You don't even have a plan, Blaine!"

Really working himself into a fury, Kurt continued, "Attempting suicide is not attention seeking behavior, Blaine! He's a boy who needs support and I wasn't there for him when I promised him I would be. We weren't there for him even from the beginning. He would have never tried that if we had just stopped focusing on ourselves and listened for two second to the boy who was obviously crying out for someone to notice what he couldn't say!" Kurt didn't mean to bring his guilt over David into the fight. He took responsibility for more then he should, but every time Kurt thought about what had almost happened he felt sick.

"It's a fund-" Blaine started before cutting himself off. "It's not under my control and it never will be. But it's my family, Kurt! It's sacred!" Really crying now, Blaine admitted, "Okay, I didn't have much of a plan. And I'm sorry you made all those plans without checking to make sure I was free. I appreciate it so much, Kurt! But it's not my fault those plans aren't going to work out!

"Why do you care so much about David Karofsky?"Blaine asked. "Yes, he's gay! Big freaking deal! He threatened to _kill you_ , Kurt! He's _not_ your responsibility. For God's sake, he came out to you via _sexual assault_! He's predatory and mean and being gay, even in this town, is no excuse! Even if, after all that, you still want to help the son of a bitch, you're his _friend_ , Kurt, not his damn mother!"

"It's our anniversary! Is our relationship not sacred to you either?!" Kurt was crying too, anger and months of keeping everything in bubbling up. "You never care about what I want! It's Blaine's story and always your damned spotlight! I am not your backup singer and I refuse to keep being treated like one!"

"Why do I care about David? I do because he needs a friend and for all the bad he did, I gave him my word that I would be there for him! I forgave him because he was a terrified boy with no one to even talk to. I remember being alone and afraid and doing anything I possibly could to get Finn to take a second look at me. Because no one should die feeling alone and that could have been any of us!"

"I care!" Blaine argued. "I care about you, Kurt! I love you! I came to McKinley because you asked me to! We went at a pace you were comfortable with because I couldn't stand the thought of pressuring you even though, oh my god, I wanted to tear my hair out some of the times we got so close and then you'd pull away! I did everything for you! I don't even know where you got this whole backup singer idea from! I knew I shouldn't have taken that part in West Side Story! I knew it was going to be too hard for you because you know what? You're the one who needs the spotlight! I'm just the one people like handing it to and you can't handle that!"

"And as for Karofsky, you're _eighteen_ , Kurt! You're too young to have that kind of responsibility! Be his friend, sure, but don't be his savior! Give him the number to the Trevor Project, call him once in awhile, but don't be the guy who promises to be there when he can't. What's David going to do next year when you're in New York? Follow you there? Be a depressed thorn in your side when you should be studying and learning how to _take_ that spotlight you so desperately crave?"

"It was a joke dammit!" Kurt fumed. "I never expected you to actually transfer. Once you did I felt terrible. Of course I pull away! You never went here you don't know how bad it got even before David! You seem to like on this damned cloud where nothing bad ever happens so you can just do whatever. Why do you get to be the acceptable kind of gay where NO ONE picks on you for it and I get all of the crap for the entire gay community! You came to McKinley and no one said boo to you no matter how stupid your outfits are!"

Blaine's comments about David really pissed Kurt off and he replied, "I'm not trying to be his savior! I'm trying to be what I had. I came out to a whole group of people ready to love me for exactly who I was. He doesn't have anyone and I thought you'd understand how important a support system was. I expected you to be a part of that system like Rachel and me and hell even Sebastian chipped in for gay solidarity."

"Oh, no one ever picks on me for being gay?" Blaine shot back, his blood starting to boil and his nostrils flaring. "What do you call getting the crap beat out of me for daring to go to a dance with another boy? And who's been picking on you this year, really? No one, that's who. And my clothes are not stupid! Bowties are cool!"

"I have chipped in!" Blaine insisted, taking a few deep breaths through his nose and pushing back the urge to stomp his feet in anger. "Even though I _hate_ David, I've been nice to him, for _you_! I didn't say one word to him about sending you those Valentines. I sang for him at Regionals. I sent flowers to him in the hospital. And I answered some really awkward questions he had about sex. You want me to hold hands with him and laugh as we skip through a happy, gay meadow? Well, I'm sorry. I have my limits!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Years ago that happened and you don't even seem to remember it's a possibility when you hang all over me and constantly try to kiss or touch me in public! You only think they are cool because of that stupid British show!"

"ARG! That's your problem!" Kurt cried in frustration. "You're not doing it because you're a nice good human being. You're doing it to appease me! You shouldn't do it to appease me you should do it because he's a man who needs support!"

"I don't constantly try to do anything!" Blaine shot back. "Sometimes I just forget because I love kissing you so much, Kurt! I love you and if you loved me, why didn't you ever say something about the ties if they bother you so much? I'll wear whatever you want me to wear! I'll do whatever you want me to do! Do you know why?" Blaine's voice rose a little louder for this last part, but he really didn't care at the moment that everyone on Kurt's block could probably hear him, "Because it's Saint Kurt's world and the rest of us _just live in it_!"

"That's completely irresponsible!" Kurt shot back. "I love you but I hate you so much sometimes! I go along with what you and and I don't try to change who you are because I don't want to be a controlling boyfriend! Leave! Get out of here this second if you're going to try to make me ashamed of being a caring person!"

"There's a difference between controlling and _communicating_ , Kurt!" Blaine scoffed, shaking his head. Then his jaw dropped when Kurt ordered him to leave. "You know, a caring person doesn't have to go on and on and fucking on about how caring and how good and how above reproach he is! People just _see_ it! Maybe I _should_ leave, you know, before everyone in your neighborhood realizes how much _better_ you are than I am!"

Kurt crossed both arms across his chest and looked down his nose at Blaine, pulling in his tears. "Here I am _communicating_ to you. We are done. Leave and don't come back."

Blaine blinked for a few long seconds. There was no way Kurt had said what he did. Was there? Were they done? "Well, _fine_ ," he huffed in reply, going to the driver's door and yanking it open. "Call me when you realize you're human, Kurt."

Blaine fell into the driver's seat and fumbled with his keys for just a moment before starting the car and pulling away. He figured he wouldn't even be home yet before he got an apology text from Kurt and vowed not to answer it until Saturday, at the _earliest_. That would show him.

Kurt watched Blaine drive away and refused to cry. He refused to break down. He walked back into the house, ignoring the concerned look from Carole and his father's clear question of whether he had to go after Blaine with a tire iron or not. He headed right to his laptop. In a second he logged into his facebook.

The confirmation of the change blinked on his screen. Finally he collapsed. He sobbed into his pillow, curling around it. His first break up. He had been trying so hard to make their relationship perfect. He gave his virginity to Blaine, shared his dreams, his hopes and his soul like he'd never been able to with another human being. And now it was gone. He fell to sleep with tears staining his cheeks.


End file.
